Sports Disasters
by Jadis vi Britannia
Summary: [Darkshipping][BakuraYami] After getting an advice from Ryou and Yami to occupy himself in satisfying hobbies, Bakura turns to sports... all with disastrous results.


**A/N:** Hehe. Just as I promised, this is the sequel to 'Dressing Up Yami!' To understand some parts here and there, you have to read Dressing Up Yami! First. Sorry for the inconvenience!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh! (Unfortunately).

**Warning:** This is darkshipping. Don't like, don't read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sports Disasters_

_Genre:K+(for language)_

_Summary: After getting an advice from Ryou and Yami to occupy himself in satisfying hobbies, Bakura turns to sports. All with disastrous results._

_**Slight Darkshipping**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sports Disasters

(Chap.1 Mountain Climbing)

* * *

  
Bakura's PoV

Hmph! My baka hikari just told me to get a hobby! I mean, how dare he?! It's interference of my life!

Okay, since you obviously don't understand, let's start from the beginning, which is just this morning when Ryou was getting ready for school.

_Flashback_

_Bakura yawned, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He trudged down the steps, thinking of what he'll do for the day. Stealing was out, he was overruled by both Ryou and Yami, and so where his other shady business. He presented this dilemma to Ryou._

"_I'm bored Ryou." He complained, lounging on the sofa._

"_Well, you should get a job." Ryou told him, but a moment later stopped to think about what he atually said._

"_Never mind, I don't trust you with money. How about a hobby?"_

_Bakura's eyes narrowed, but he let the comment pass._

"_Well, since you obviously don't like the idea, ask yami later. Maybe he knows what you can do."_

_And Ryou rushed out the door,_

_End of Flashback_

And that's another thing! I always get the last say in things. Why did he leave so fast?

I asked Yami, who came after breakfast, about Ryou's advice.

(More like jabbered to him, actually. But that's beside the point. As long as he was willing to listern…)

Yami had lounged on the sofa, stretching his body (he was doing it purposely, the damn pharaoh!).

To which I paid a lot of mind into, mind you, whoever you are. You're just thankful I let you listen to me complain about this. I mean, it's not even fair…

But who am I to think of fair? I've never been fair in my whole life! Well, the pharaoh is fair(in mind and body) so let's see to that later.

Anyway, he told me that he was bored too, and when he had asked his midget (I mean Yugi, if you don't get it, slowpoke!) who told him to get a hobby.

And the pharaoh had this dumb idea to do sports.

Okay, it's not actually dumb, as long as I get to do daring stunts and stare at Yami's delectable body (It's so much sexier in a French maid outfit---it still gives me laughs).

I go along with it, because the first sport he had suggested was mountain climbing.

* * *

  
Normal PoV(Omniscient)

It was a very high mountain, steep and eroded, with hardly any handholds. It was a dangerous climb. Indeed.

If you're afraid of mountains…

In a shopping mall.

"You call this a mountain?" Bakura yelled at Yami, passers-by stopping to eavesdrop and listen (Bakura: the lunatics!)

"I can reach the top just by leaping!" He said to yami.

"Hey, it's the only place I could get on such short notice!" Yami argued, crossing his arms.

'it's not as if we can go to Himalayas…" Yami grumbled. He clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide open.

Too Late.

Bakura smirked gleefully. This was going to be so much fun…

"A…a-rr-e y-o-u.. s..u-r…e t-his …is… s-u-ch a g-oo..d i—d—e..a?" Yami asked, teeth chattering in the cold.

Bakura did not mind the cold, and stared at the rather high mountains with snow capped peaks. Snow were flying all over him, but he started going up the mountain.

Yami sighed forlornly, but went too, still shivering in the cold.

Yami glanced up----

-----and saw Bakura's butt.

He stared at it, fascinated, as the rounded bottom was attached to long powerful legs.

And he felt a pull. Shaking his head from the trance-like state, he squinted his eyes and watched as Bakura motioned his hands up.

'"We've got to hurry, pharaoh!" Bakura hollered. "And stop staring at my butt, you already own it!"

* * *

  
Yami's PoV

Ra, Bakura's voice is just so loud, even in the blowing wind.

Is it just me, or did it really shake?

Oh yes, it really did.

Oh my RA! I'm too young to die! I don't even have children yet!

Wait, scratch that, I'm never going to have children. I'm with Bakura.

Oh wait, I'm losing concentration, where were we? Oh yeah, the shaking mountain.

Oh my Ra! It's really happening!

Bakura! I'm too young to die!

Bakura's PoV

Oops. Sorry about that. Myloud voice had shaken the entire mountain and now we're falling.

Falling. For Ra's sake aren't you ever going to do something?

Geez. You could at least give me a hand!

* * *

Omniscient PoV

Bakura grabbed Yami's hand as they fell down..

Down…

Down.

"Whoa. Thank Ra we're alive!" Yami said. Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"We were just a few feet above the ground, pharaoh."

"Yeah. You're right about that. There's nothing to worry about.

Silence.

"So… what's next?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how this came out, really. And if you're going to ask where they got the money for the ride to Himalayas, don't ask me, seriously. I don't know either.

Pls. Review!


End file.
